


Своя рука владыка

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flogging, Light BDSM, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: — Когда я говорила, что ты склонен к самобичеванию, я не имела в виду буквально. Что с тобой творится?Стив накрыл глаза ладонью, с силой потер.— Соковия. Со мной творится Соковия.— Ты сделал все, что мог. Мы сделали все, что могли.— Я знаю.— Мертвые не воскреснут, если ты продолжишь истязать себя.— Я знаю, Нат, — Стив наморщил лоб, словно удивляясь, что Наташа не понимает каких-то простых вещей. — Но они отпустят меня.





	Своя рука владыка

— Это. Что. Такое?  
— Это? — Стив задрал брови в бездарной попытке изобразить святую невинность. — Это, судя по всему, обрывок стального троса, на котором кто-то навязал узлов. Где ты его нашла, в помойке? Не стоило класть на стол.  
— Во всем этом здании есть только один человек, способный навязать узелков на стальном тросе.  
— Как минимум трое, причем одна из них — силой мысли…  
— Перестань, — Наташа говорила тихо, но ее ноздри раздувались. — Ты так и не научился врать. Я знаю, что на этом тросе — засохшая кровь. Знаю, что она твоя. И знаю, что кровью уделана вся твоя ванна. Ты в курсе, что если кровь смывать обычным моющим средством, остатки все равно видны в ультрафиолете?  
Стив сглотнул.  
— А чем… надо? — голос звучал глухо.  
—Чем-то на основе нашатырного спирта. «Аякс» подойдет.  
— Спасибо. Выброси это, пожалуйста.  
— А ты себе другую сделаешь?  
— Не завтра. И не послезавтра. Вообще не скоро.  
Наташа вздохнула и опустилась в кресло.  
— Когда я говорила, что ты склонен к самобичеванию, я не имела в виду буквально. Что с тобой творится?  
Стив накрыл глаза ладонью, с силой потер.  
— Соковия. Со мной творится Соковия.  
— Ты сделал все, что мог. Мы сделали все, что могли.  
— Я знаю.  
— Мертвые не воскреснут, если ты продолжишь истязать себя.  
— Я знаю, Нат, — Стив наморщил лоб, словно удивляясь, что Наташа не понимает каких-то простых вещей. — Но они отпустят меня.  
— Надолго?  
Стив пожал плечами.  
— До следующего провала. До следующих мертвецов.  
Наташа мысленно обратилась к прошлым миссиям. Нет, в этом году, пока не случилась эта беда с Альтроном, вроде все было гладко.  
— Почему ты вдруг решила просветить мою ванную ультрафиолетом и вообще влезть в мою приватную жизнь?  
— Когда мы спарринговали, у тебя открылась рана на спине. Ты не заметил.  
— Я же был в черной футболке, — Стив досадливо качнул головой.  
—Но я тебя шлепнула спиной о серый мат.  
— Ясно.  
«В следующий раз учту и буду осторожнее», — было написано у него на лбу.  
— Давно это?  
— Неважно.  
— Важно, Стив. Ты наш командир, и от твоего психического состояния…  
Он положил ей палец на губы. Встал из-за компьютера и запер дверь. Вернулся, сел на край стола.  
— Нат, психически я в полном порядке, — сказал он. — И это нужно мне, чтобы и дальше оставаться в полном порядке. И я прошу тебя, чтобы все сказанное осталось в этой комнате.  
Наташа откинулась в кресле, забросила ногу за ногу.  
— Убеди меня.  
Стив глубоко вздохнул, сгорбился, упираясь руками в колени, смял пальцами джинсы, снова выпрямился и вздохнул. И заговорил тихо, глядя Наташе в глаза.  
— Есть во Франции городок, маленький совсем, Бюзе-на-Тарне. В сорок четвертом там жило меньше тысячи человек, сейчас чуть больше тысячи… неважно. Мы должны были пройти через него с разведывательно-диверсионной миссией. Связаться с местным Сопротивлением, получить информацию, проводника, и взорвать мост через Тарн, чтобы джерри не могли перебросить к Тулузе подкрепления, в особенности дивизию СС «Рейх». Проще пареной репы, да?  
Наташа усмехнулась. По закону мировой подлости именно такие миссии склонны оборачиваться кромешным ужасом.  
— Вас выдали?  
— Не нас, — Стив мотнул головой. — Наших связных, семью фермеров. Сработал провокатор. Кроме них схватили еще полсотни человек, кто-то был связан с Сопротивлением, кто-то был его родственником, кто-то просто рядом стоял. Всех пытали, но никто не сказал, что мы должны прийти. А мы опоздали на какие-то считанные часы. Трупы еще тлели…  
Он поднял глаза в потолок, покусал нижнюю губу, потом продолжил:  
— Нас было мало, но мы встретились с маки и на нашей стороне был фактор внезапности. Они заперлись в замке и делили добычу. Никто не ушел. Но для тех пятидесяти восьми человек было поздно… Я не мог забыть. Мало спал, мало ел, все было плохо… пока не исповедовался у одного священника, который… в общем, понял, что мне нужно.  
Его взгляд вернулся к Наташе.  
— Он даже одолжил мне свою плеть. Тогда это не считалось чем-то… неправильным. Ну, разве что немного старомодным, даже среди католиков…  
Наташе было слегка муторно. Значит, каждый раз, когда были сопутствующие потери среди гражданских, он…  
— Скажи, что ты не делал этого после падения Трискелиона.  
— Нет, — на этот раз правда, язык тела подтверждал со всей ясностью. — Мне хватило трех пуль и… всего остального. Я… — он снова мучительно поморщился, — не мазохист. Я не испытываю от этого сексуального возбуждения и не ищу сексуальной разрядки. Мне нужна только боль.  
Будь ты неладен… Наташа зажмурилась и помотала головой.  
— Ты не пробовал обходиться без этого?  
— Пробовал. Ты видела результат. Я делаю глупости, дерусь с алжирскими террористами на «слабо», оставляю их живыми и свободными за спиной, а потом отрываюсь на тебе за то, что сам же тебя подверг опасности. Поверь, так лучше. Так я… не теряю фокус.  
Наташа сжала кулаки. Черт. Тысяча чертей. И одна зеленая муха. Почему я, именно я должна решать эту проблему? Почему не… о, нет, только не Старк.  
— Я промолчу, — сказала она. — Но остальные… Стив, они взрослые, наблюдательные умные люди… и андроиды. Не говоря уж о том, что этот… самопал никуда не годится. Ты калечишь себя.  
— Я треклятый Капитан Америка, — Стив усмехнулся. — Я не могу прийти в магазин выбирать плетку.  
«Ты можешь выписать ее по интернету», — Наташа вовремя отцензурировала эту мысль. Интернет — для тех, кто уже твердо знает, чего хочет, а первый девайс нужно выбирать лично. Орудие должно быть по руке, правильного веса и… Боже, куда меня несет?  
— Эту проблему должен решать психотерапевт, — сказала она вместо этого.  
— Мне сказали, это займет годы. А в форме я должен быть сейчас. Завтра. В любой момент.  
Наташа скрипнула зубами. Стив умел быть кротким, как ягненок, и упрямым, как тот же ягненок в возрасте барана.  
— Знала бы, что это поможет — сама бы тебя выдрала, — это вырвалось неожиданно для нее самой.  
— Правда? — Стив даже вскинулся.  
— Шутка! — отрезала она. Нет, ну в самом деле… — Стив, извини, но… никак.  
— Жаль. Тебе я мог бы довериться. Пожалуй, тебе одной…  
— Иди к черту, — ляпнула и тут же сообразила, что это она должна идти к черту, потому что это она сидит в комнате Стива.  
Схватила со стола проволочную плеть, бросила в мусорную корзину. Открыла замок. Вышла, не оборачиваясь.  
***  
Следующую неделю оба с переменным успехом делали вид, что этого разговора не было. Среди ближайшей партии всяких необходимых покупок обнаружился «Аякс», причем Ванда, решившая помыть раковину в кухне, удивилась, что кто-то так быстро ополовинил банку. Пошли своим чередом занятия с новичками — тактика, взаимодействие, индивидуальная работа. У Клинта родился сын. Две недели спустя весело слетали на крестины. Тони набивался в крестные, но эта должность уже была обещана кому-то из родственников Лауры. От Брюса не было никаких вестей, Фьюри тоже растворился в тумане. Несколько дней спустя какой-то парень по имени Скотт, владеющий технологий уменьшения, чувствительно навалял Соколу. Тот упрашивал не говорить Кэпу, но Наташа была безжалостна: командир Мстителей должен знать о проникновении за периметр безопасности. Стив, конечно, не мог оставить дело так, они нашли концы этого загадочного «Человека-муравья»… И Стив рассудил, что лучше оставить его в покое.  
К середине лета Стив решил, что команду можно опробовать в деле. Для начала в какой-нибудь несложной миссии со спасением и эвакуацией, без противоборствующих злыдней. Вылетели во Флориду, когда случился очередной большой ураган, помогли с поисками пропавших, злыдней не случилось, хотя кое-кому пришлось выписать по шеяке за попытку мародерства. Четверых пропавших нашли мертвыми, среди них был даже один ребенок, и это все было очень печально, но Стив не проявлял никаких поползновений к самобичеванию, по возвращении в комплекс даже спарринговал с Сэмом голый до пояса — а поскольку он никогда так прежде не делал, Наташе трудно было не заметить демонстративность.  
И тут пришли новости, что из Флоренской тюрьмы в Колорадо сбежал Рамлоу.  
Точнее — что тюрьму во Флоренсе взломали, убив шестерых охранников и освободив Рамлоу с тремя бывшими бойцами «Страйк».  
Они пошли по следу Рамлоу. Они накрыли его в Лагосе при попытке украсть биологическое оружие. Во время задержания погибли люди. Двадцать шесть человек. На Стива было больно смотреть.  
Наташа не стала ждать, пока он что-то скрутит себе из подсобного материала. Еще там, в Нигерии послала СМС: «Я готова помочь».  
Видела, как, не прерывая разговора с Вандой, он глянул на экран. Видела, как, приобняв девушку одной рукой, он набрал, не глядя: «Когда? Где?».  
«Обсудим завтра», отправила она, и получила в ответ медленный кивок.  
СМИ устроили им такое, что порка выглядела на этом фоне все привлекательней. Такое публичное всесожжение им последний раз учинили после гастролей Халка и Старка в Иоханнесбурге. Только тогда обошлось без жертв, а сейчас погибли люди, и каждая страна, чьи граждане погибли, считала должным проехаться на их счет.  
— Вот, блин, федералов, которые упустили Рамлоу, никто не поливает, — злился Сэм. — Почему бы это?  
— Потому что у СМИ память, как у золотой рыбки, — устало сказала Наташа. — А Рамлоу сбежал четыре месяца назад.  
На базе Мстителей было тихо, как в склепе. Тони Старк застрял по каким-то делам в Бостоне и ограничился несколькими репликами по телефону: вот он завтра приедет, и тогда будет крупный разговор. Роудс находился в Миннеаполисе, но тоже обещал завтра прибыть. Вижн в Вашингтоне присутствовал на очередном заседании комиссии, решавшей, давать ему гражданство США или нет — собственно, поэтому он и не участвовал в лагосской операции. Все гнусные новости он узнал во время перелета на базу и, коротко отрапортовав Стиву о переносе окончательного решения на две недели, скрылся в своей комнате. Из-за двери Ванды доносились гитарные аккорды, которые лучше было бы назвать дискордами, потому что инструмент был расстроен еще сильней самой Ванды. Наташе пришло сообщение от Клинта: завтра вечером и он собирался быть на базе по вызову Старка.  
Дверь в комнату Стива была приоткрыта — знак, что можно входить без стука. Наташа вошла.  
Стив уже успел принять душ и переодеться в гражданское. Лежал на кровати, заложив руки за голову.  
— Тони скликает всех завтра к семи вечера, — сказала она. — Только что отписался Клинт.  
Стив ресницами обозначил кивок.  
— У Тони какая-то большая новость для всех нас, — сказал он. — Скорее всего, он скажет сворачивать лавочку.  
— Ты этого боишься? — Наташа присела на край стола. — Или ты на это надеешься?  
— И то и другое, попеременно. Наташа, твое предложение… ты же не шутила?  
— У нас есть завтрашнее утро.  
— Не здесь.  
— Однозначно, — спонтанная телепатка, андроид с привычкой ходить сквозь стены… ни в коем случае. — Есть одно место, в сорока милях отсюда. Еще один заброшенный завод Старка. Тони подумывал устроить базу там, но решил, что инфраструктура слишком изношена. Там никого, кроме птиц.  
— Годится.  
— А это? — она показала ему планшет.  
— Что это за… орудие?  
— Арапник. Для волчьей охоты. Если с отягощением, то можно и убить кого-нибудь. Но мы не будем использовать отягощение.  
— Я в этом ничего не понимаю, — он вернул планшет. — Полностью доверяю тебе.  
Ей очень нравился звук этих слов и очень не нравился контекст. 

Арапник она выбрала потому, что не доверяла своему мастерству. Да и сколько там того мастерства, два месяца работы под прикрытием плюс теория. Так что просто не рискнула выбрать что-то длинное. Проверила качество кожи — хорошая выделка, с одной стороны гладко, с другой шершаво и мягко. Отказалась от вставок-утяжелителей.  
Пока ехали на завод, арапник под курткой жег ей спину. Как будто она впервые в жизни несла за поясом незаконный пистолет. На взводе.  
Выехали затемно. Наташа злилась на себя и на Роджерса, а пуще всего — на незнакомого ей французского попа, который подарил Роджерсу «гениальную» идею. Чтоб ему на том свету провалиться на мосту. Хотелось побиться обо что-то головой, но в наличии была только спина Роджерса, обтянутая кожаной курткой. Как-то они оба, не сговариваясь, надели кожу, прежде чем спуститься в гараж. До смешного. А впрочем, логично: кожа не продувается.  
Массив покинутых заводских корпусов против рассветного солнца выглядел совсем мрачным. Впрочем, это было уместно.  
Внутри завода пахло пылью и, как ни странно, цветами. Они росли прямо в цехах, пробивая цемент, всякие там полевые ромашки-лютики-пастушья сумка. Дикие голуби — серые, с черными «ошейничками», мелодично поухивали с потолочных балок. Постапокалиптическая идиллия.  
Конторское помещение неприятно напоминало бункер ЩИТа на базе Лихай. Цех забраковали оба, пошли дальше. Открыли рассохшуюся деревянную дверь — оказалось, заводская раздевалка и душевая.  
— Здесь? — спросил Роджерс очень спокойно.  
— Здесь, — согласилась Наташа.  
Они вошли и закрыли за собой дверь. Наташа сбросила рюкзачок, пристроила его в один из шкафчиков. Достала из-за пояса арапник, показала Роджерсу. Тот молча кивнул и сбросил куртку. Тоже повесил ее в шкафчик, на крюк. Встал, ожидая дальнейших указаний, безотчетно по стойке «вольно».  
— Ты разденешься до пояса, ляжешь на эту лавку или встанешь у этой колонны на колени, — как можно ровней сказала Наташа. Рот мгновенно пересох, она надеялась, что на слух это не заметно. — Зажмешь в зубах ключи от мотоцикла. Я отсчитаю тридцать девять ударов. Если выронишь ключи раньше или скажешь «хватит», я остановлюсь.  
Если бы это была сессия, она бы обсудила каждый пункт, но это была не сессия, это было… черт знает, что это было.  
— Тридцать девять, — он улыбнулся. — Никогда не подозревал тебя в чтении Писания.  
— Это твоя любимая Америка. Тут Писание могут зачитать внезапно из утюга.  
Про рок-оперу «Иисус Христос — суперзвезда» говорить не стала.  
Роджерс опять улыбнулся, достал из кармана ключи от мотоцикла и зажал в зубах. Стянул через голову джемпер и футболку с длинным рукавом. Тоже пристроил все это в шкафчик. Наташа, в свою очередь, избавилась от кожаной куртки, чтоб не стесняла движений.  
На светлой коже Роджерса разноцветными пятнами цвели синяки: близкий контакт с зенитной пушкой, падение с третьего этажа, бой с Рамлоу... Если бы это была сессия, ее бы не было, нижнего с такими синяками она бы сразу завернула. Но это была не сессия, так что она просто спросила:  
— Ты уверен, что тебе не хватит?  
— Да, — твердо сказал он сквозь ключи. — Тридцать девять, как договорились.  
И встал к колонне, опустился на колени, опираясь руками.  
«Мы ни о чем не договаривались», — она скрипнула зубами и поудобней перехватила рукоять. Опустила арапник на плечо Роджерса, точно измеряя расстояние. Да, так. Чтобы сила удара распределялась по всей длине ударной части, не оставляя ссадин. Синяки, конечно, будут, и неслабые, но если их не будет, он решит, что это не в счет.  
— Ты готов?  
Раньше, чем он ответил, она увидела, как напряглись трапеции.  
— Да.  
Если бы это была сессия, начала бы с разогрева. Но она понимала, что, получив легкий разогревающий удар, он просто плюнет, оденется и уйдет. Так что она ударила сразу с силой, хоть и не со всей, пока еще примеряясь, больше уделяя внимания точности. Его поза и маленькая длина кнута гарантировали, что она никак, даже случайно, не попадет по опасной зоне, но только после первого удара она обрела уверенность.  
— Раз.  
То, как сжались его пальцы, было сигналом, что все получилось хорошо. Он прочувствовал, место удара тут же начало наливаться красным, но ссадины не осталось, удар пришелся всей плоскостью ремня, равномерно.  
— Два, — она ударила по другому плечу, симметрично, сильнее, чем в первый раз. Роджерс вздрогнул, но не сместился. Впрочем, она знала, что он будет отлично держаться и без фиксации.  
— Три, — на выдохе, синхронно с его выдохом, отлично, держим ритм.  
— Четыре, — и не попадаем по синячищу между лопаток, прощальному подарку от Рамлоу.  
— Пять, — теперь сбоку, по широчайшей мышце. И с другой стороны, для симметрии, — шесть…  
На восьмом ударе она стратила, удар пошел не всей плоскостью, а с захлестом подмышку. Роджерс тихо охнул на выдохе, но, видимо, решил, что так и надо. Ладно, все равно лучше, чем если бы он отделал сам себя, не глядя, какой-нибудь велосипедной цепью. Вернемся к плечам…  
На его светлой коже каждый удар отпечатывался, как на фотоснимке в проявителе: белый вначале, быстро наливающийся красным. Выдохи стали короче, резче. Волосы на затылке взмокли, между лопаток побежала струйка пота. Он запрокинул голову, и она видела, как с каждым ударом вздрагивают ресницы, как губы сжимаются на металле ключей.  
После пятнадцати ударов Наташа начала вкладывать вес. Осторожно, чтоб не превратить это в пытку. Понемногу наращивая силу, добавляя вращательный момент и скорость. На втором десятке Роджерс уже был совершенно мокрый, с арапника на отлете срывались мелкие капли пота. Ритм его дыхания поменялся, теперь он вдыхал отрывисто и коротко, а выдыхал длинно, и Наташа сделала длинней паузы между ударами, чтобы не подсекать его на вдохе. Роджерс опять свесил голову.  
Тридцатый удар был самым сильным. Остальные девять она положила точно поперек спины, ниже и выше синяка, оставленного Рамлоу. Опустила уставшую руку. Арапник повис на запястье.  
— Все, Стив. Конец. Тебе помочь подняться?  
Он мотнул головой. Дышал тяжело, но ровно. Следы ударов на спине выглядели как отпечаток римского доспеха: почти идеально ровные поперечные полосы ниже лопаток и на боках, такие же аккуратные продольные — на лопатках, и косые — на плечах. Мастерство не пропьешь, отвлеченно подумала Наташа, сколько его ни есть, того мастерства.  
Она взяла рюкзачок, села на лавку, достала бутылку воды, жадно глотнула. Стив поднялся, слегка пошатываясь, сел рядом, мокрый и какой-то просветленный. Она и ему достала бутылку. Он поблагодарил не словами, а легким пожатием руки. Знала, почему. Слова могли сейчас нарушить его состояние.  
Она могла бы сказать, что это называется сабспейс, в переводе с тематического сленга — эндорфиновый приход. Она могла бы сказать, что есть менее затратные способы добычи эндорфинов. Например, потрахаться. Но она дождалась, пока он выйдет из сабспейса, и сказала совсем другое:  
— Ты мне должен.  
— Очень много, — согласился Роджерс, опуская пустую бутылку.  
— Шестьдесят два доллара за арапник и обещание.  
— Я слушаю.  
Наташа улыбнулась и достала из рюкзака пачку влажных салфеток. Половину дала ему:  
— Оботрись, — и сама начала вытирать его спину.  
Потом, забирая из ее рук смятые салфетки, он удивился.  
— Я думал, ты бьешь в кровь.  
Она хмыкнула.  
— Своя рука владыка... Достань из рюкзака индоцин.  
Она втирала гель ему в спину осторожными мягкими движениями, стараясь касаться лишь кончиками пальцев, минимизировать контакт. Потому что Роджерс слишком явно жаждал этого контакта. Кто-то должен ему объяснить, что и заботу можно получить другим способом. Только не она.  
— Стив. Ты, не мешкая, отнесешь все вот это вот к психотерапевту. Независимо от того, чем кончится сегодняшний разговор с Тони. Дай слово.  
Он выдохнул длинно.  
— Стив…  
— Даю слово.  
Оделся, и только после этого решился обнять Наташу. Слегка, за плечи.  
— Тогда, — Наташа подняла арапник со скамьи. — Я могу просто бросить это здесь?  
Он наморщил нос.  
— Шестьдесят два доллара. Я никогда не привыкну к тому, что это уже почти не деньги. Бросай.  
***  
Ей пришлось освободить его от слова: как раз во время разговора с «нехарактерно немногословным» Тони и незвано-непрошеным Россом на него свалилось СМС о смерти Маргарет Картер. Он улетал в Лондон.


End file.
